1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag apparatus adapted for an automotive vehicle, and particularly to one which is assembled to a steering wheel.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Generally, in an air bag apparatus for an automotive vehicle, an air bag module is assembled at a central portion of a steering wheel. An air bag module accommodates a folded air bag and an inflator inside a casing. When an automotive vehicle is collided, the air bag is expanded by a gas which is generated by an inflator. The air bag pushes the cover to be broken and develops to outside. Further, the air bag receives an occupant who falls to a side of the steering wheel, thereby to protect him.
In a conventional art, as known in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-295546, an air bag is shifted on an upper side to be developed so that an upper portion and a lower portion of the air bag can simultaneously contact with an occupant.